fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
J-Pop Hogo-sha
BIOS Brawl-A-Song: Hiroko Yamashiro was just an ordinary koutougakkou student in Kyoto until she received, in addition to an invitation to participate in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament, where music-based fighters from different parts of the world fight against each other, a magic wand that allows her to transform into the J-pop heroine, J-Pop Hogo-sha, upon calling out the words, "Hogo-sha no chikara... KASSEI-KA SURU!", and escape pressure by her teachers to study harder. JAMMERS * J-Pop Niji (J-Pop Rainbow): J-Pop Hogo-sha points her wand at her opponent, calls out "J-POP NIJI!", and fires a rainbow-colored beam blast from it at her opponent that knocks them down if it connects. On Meter Burn, the beam becomes bigger, does more damage, and adds two additional hits for three hits total. * Happy Happy Sword: J-Pop Hogo-sha jumps into the air, calls out, "HAPPY HAPPY SWORD!", generates a bright gold energy blade from her wand, and slashes upwards at her opponent. Meter Burn adds slightly more damage and four additional hits to the move. Useful as an anti-air move. * Lucky Lucky Sphere: J-Pop Hogo-sha raises her magic wand into the air with her right hand and shouts, "LUCKY LUCKY SPHERE!", then fires a bright gold energy sphere from the wand at her opponent. * Mahou no Enkei (Magic Disc): J-Pop Hogo-sha riases her magic her magic wand into the air with her right hand, charges it up, and calls out, "MAHOU NO ENKEI!", then, with one horizontal swing to the left or right of the wand, a bright gold energy disc flies at her opponent. On Meter Burn, Hogo-sha swings horizontally to the right and left and horizontal swing to the left or right, firing two additional discs. G-CLEF TRIGGER * J-Pop Chikara (J-Pop Power): J-Pop Hogo-sha raises her magic wand into the air with her right hand and calls out, "J-POP CHIKARA!!", causing both it and herself to start to glow a bright gold color, during which she becomes faster and all special moves involving her wand become slightly more powerful. CRESCENDOS * Kibou no Hoshi (Star of Hope): J-Pop Hogo-sha raises her magic wand into the air with both hands, during which she declares, "Ikou! (Let's go!)", and shouts, "KIBOU NO HOSHI!", generating a medium-sized, glowing, bright-gold star from it which disappears off-screen for a split second before reappearing and descending diagonally upon the opponent, dealing five hits total if it connects. During the Super Crescendo version of this move, the star becomes the size of a Yoga Catastrophe fireball and deals five additional hits, the sixth hit knocking down the opponent, and, in the seventh to tenth hits, the star explodes into a flash of bright gold light that, in addition to obscuring the characters and the stage from view, damages the opponent while they are still down on the ground. * Hoshi no Tate (Star Shield): J-Pop Hogo-sha stands still and shouts, "HOSHI NO TATE!", generating two bright-gold stars to rotate around her diagonally left or right. In this state, in addition to her being immune to normal attacks, upon being touched, the star "shield" launches the opponent into the air, and they disappear off-screen for a split second until they fall to the arena floor. The Super Crescendo version of this move makes the stars bigger and hit the opponent three times for six hits total, then J-Pop Hogo-sha spreads her arms out, exploding the "shield" and knocking the foe backwards and onto the ground. ULTIMATE CRESCENDO * Kyuukyoku no J-Pop Isamu-fu (Ultimate J-Pop Heroine): J-Pop Hogo-sha begins the Ultimate Crescendo by raising her magic wand above her head with both hands and generating a flash of bright gold light from it. Then, asking, "Anata wa kore no tame ni junbi ga dekite imasu ka? (Are you ready for this?)", she jumps up into the air and dashes at her opponent with her magic wand pointed at them in different directions, once diagonally to the right or left, once diagonally to the left or right, once horizontally to the right or left, and once vertically downwards. Afterwards, the young wannabe anime heroine jumps backwards into the air, raises her wand above her head with both hands, charges it up for four seconds, during which she declares, "I'm at full power now!", and shoots a bright gold sphere the size of a Spirit Bomb from it that descends diagonally downwards and hits the foe six times upon contact with them until it explodes, hitting them a seventh time. After the Ultimate Crescendo, Hogo-sha cutely winks and smiles. WIN QUOTES * (generic) Maybe someday, if you believe in yourself enough, you can become a hero, too! * (generic) Ara iyada (oh no)! I'm an hour and a half past super late for school! My teacher's going to kill me! * (generic) All right, I've done my homework! Looks like you haven't done yours, apparently. * (mirror match) You know who'd make a great substitute student for me? You, that's who! CHARACTER-SPECIFIC WIN QUOTES (ARCADE MODE ONLY) * (vs. Willow) I know more about the good things in life than you. All you know is how to reject them! * (vs. Rapster) While you have my sympathy for your neighborhood drama, rap music doesn't suit my tastes at all. * (vs. Ranjan) No pun intended, but you definitely know how to heat things up with those dance moves! * (vs. Cliff) Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry), but rock music is just too aggressive for me. Don't you ever get any noise complaints? * (vs. Ziggy) O...K... Now that I think about it, I might listen to some of your cool island beats if I've got time. * (vs. Barry) The '70s, you say? I've heard that J-Pop began and continued to evolve over those years. * (vs. Randy) Geez, I never liked mullets. That wig you have there doesn't look much better! * (vs. Luiz) I've never heard of samba, but it certainly does sound very upbeat! Kind of like J-pop. * (vs. Diego) You're being pressured to do better in your family's business? That makes two of us! * (vs. Ruby) I consider myself glad I didn't choose a genre as dirty and raunchy as yours. No offense... * (vs. Dixie) Too bad all this horseback-riding and lasso-spinning you do are actually harder for me than they look... * (vs. Psyan) Speaking of subcultures, Japan has some you've probably never heard of, like cosplay, otaku, ganguro... * (vs. Karl) Death isn't a pleasant topic of discussion. Why don't we talk about the positive for once? * (vs. Adelheid) EDM, huh? This means I've got TWO favorite musical genres now! * (vs. DVBST3PL0RD) What my kyoushi (teachers) say about me listening to my music, I say about you playing yours: It's distracting! * (vs. J.W.) You thought you'd waste a take or two against a kid? Watashi ni kyuukei o ataeru! (Give me a break!) * (vs. Tony) If you're looking to make it big on stage, I recommend kabuki or noh! Heard of those? * (vs. Dilwyn) Does Japan even practice, uh... "Chris-tee-an-it-ee," whatever it's called? Tada gimon ni omou (just wondering)... * (vs. LeRoy) Good to know you chose to play what's in your kokoro (heart). Kind of like that movie... "La La Land," was it? * (vs. Jonathan) You have some pretty impressive sword skills for a roujin (old man), I won't lie. * (vs. Sofia) Do you really need to sing that loud? You could blow someone's eardrums out, you know! * (vs. TECH-N0) Wow! You're a cool-looking robot! What cool things can you do? Help me with homework, maybe? * (vs. Lucy) Your words are quite insightful, okusan (ma'am). Now you've given me something worth living by! * (vs. Nightcoria) J-pop sounds a LOT better nightcored! Don't you think? * (vs. Ayana) Hahanaru Shizen (Mother Nature) could use more heroes like you. I'm not lying. * (vs. Iakov) So... Tell me about Europop. Is it any different from J-pop, by any chance? * (vs. Sehrish) OK, OK, I get it. Arabic dance isn't just belly-dancing, as assumed by most people. * (vs. Antimuzikon) And.... seigi ga houshi sa reru (justice is served)! Ya big, ugly, music-hating meanie! * (vs. Richard) Medieval, huh? Have you heard of samurai or the Kamakura and Muromachi jidai (periods)? * (vs. Evette) Don't you know it's not healthy for you to always be rushing into marriage? * (vs. Albert) I've met a lot of funny people in my life, but you, watashi no yuujin (my friend), really take the cake! * (vs. Daniela) I'm not familiar with Roomba-whatever-it's-called music, but it sure does have a nice beat! * (vs. H-Core) Can you please lose the skull paint? It's starting to creep me out. * (vs. KPOP Deulim) Oh, I'd love to go on a date with you, but I have to wait three more years. * (vs. Friedrich) Is your brain subete kin'niku (all muscle), or have you been hitting yourself with that chair too much? MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Stephanie Sheh Stage: Kyoto Koutougakkou Grounds (Music background genre: J-Pop) Rival: Willow Gothraven * Intro Sequence: Hiroko runs into the fight, raises her magic wand above her head, and shouts, "Hogo-sha no chikara... KASSEI-KA SURU! (guardian power... ACTIVATE!)", changes into J-Pop Hogo-sha, and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Seqeunce: J-Pop Hogo-sha raises her magic wand in the air and briefly generates stars from it, declaring, "Yatta!", then goes into her fighting stance again, continuing, "Got to stay positive!" * Outro Sequence: J-Pop Hogo-sha jumps for joy into the air twice, then holds her magic wand in front of her torso area with both hands, her eyes closed, for four seconds, and the sequence freezes on her as she reopens her eyes and raises the wand into the air with both hands, generating a flash of bright gold light from it, cutely smiling and winking as she does so. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to, in the first mid-narration cut, a panorama of downtown Kyoto to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's "Kira Kira Killer.") * Hiroko: (narrating) Kon'nichiwa (hello)! I'm Hiroko Yamashiro, and this is Kyoto, where I was born and raised. (Next, we cut to outside Kyoto Koutougakkou as a few of the students there get off the school bus to enter the educational facility.) * Hiroko: (narrating) And this here's my school, Kyoto Koutougakkou, where I'm a koutougakkou-year student. (The third and final mid-narration cut takes us to one of the school's classrooms, where Hiroko and the other students are sitting at their desks. Instead of listening to a lecture being given by the classroom teacher, Mr. Kobayashi, a mid-40s to early-50s Japanese man with glasses, she just listens to the background song playing on her portable media player through her earbuds.) * Hiroko: (narrating) And.... this here's my classroom. I should be more careful of what I do in front of my teacher, Kobayashi-san (Mr. Kobayashi). * Mr. Kobayashi (voiced by James Sie): (walking over to Hiroko, angry) HIROKO YAMASHIRO!! Take out your earbuds and pay attention. I mean it! * Hiroko: (reluctantly obeying) Hai, kyoushi (yes, teacher). ...Well, at least you didn't whack me on the hands with a ruler or something. * Mr. Kobayashi: (hearing a knock on the classroom door) Chikushou (damn it), who's interrupting my class?! * Hiroko: (opening the door to see the source of the knocking, a gaunt, grey-skinned humanoid with a Zoidberg from Futurama-like face who wears a headdress that looks exactly like the "bunny ears" of the Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run with a keffiyeh-like head covering under it, as well as an ornate alien robe) Um... sumimasen (excuse me), but my teacher says absolutely no one sets foot in his classroom, OK? * Mr. Kobayashi: (off-screen) You're damn right, I do! * Alien Messenger: Hiroko Yamashiro, your greatest challenge yet awaits. (handing Hiroko a mysterious envelope) Please, take this. It is of utmost importance. * Hiroko: Arigato (thank you). So... What's inside it? * Alien Messenger: Open it and you will find out. (leaves the classroom) * Mr. Kobayashi: (looking at the envelope) All right, wakai josei (young lady), where'd you get that strange-looking envelope? * Hiroko: It, uh... came in the mail? * Mr. Kobayashi: Well, you'd better have a good explanation for whatever came inside it! * Hiroko: (opens the envelope and takes out an anime superheroine-inspired magic wand that's small enough to fit inside it, then reads the remaining contents of it) Ms. Yamashiro, you have been invited to participate in the Brawl-A-Song Tournament. The Brawl-A-Song Tournament welcomes all music-based fighters from all parts of the world. * Mr. Kobayashi: NANI (WHAT)!? You're fighting in a TOURNAMENT?! You can't be serious! You're too young for that! * Hiroko: Oh, come on, Kobayashi-san, don't be such a buzzkill! Every music-based fighter is participating in it! * Mr. Kobayashi: If every music-based fighter jumped off a cliff, would you do that, too? * Hiroko: Oh, iie, iie, iie, iie, iie (no, no, no, no, no), definitely not! It'd be too dangerous. * Mr. Kobayashi: (noticing the magic wand that Hiroko also received upon opening the envelope) Also, I'm going to have to confiscate that toy. You're not seven anymore. * Hiroko: FYI, this isn't a toy. (raising her wand above her head with both hands) Hogo-sha no chikara... KASSEI-KA SURU (guardian power... ACTIVATE)! (becomes J-Pop Hogo-sha and uses her magic wand to teleport out of the classroom with her tournament invitation, freaking out Mr. Kobayashi) (Lastly, we cut to J-Pop Hogo-sha in front of a sparkly, anime-inspired background, doing some Sailor Moon-inspired poses.) * J-Pop Hogo-sha: (narrating) There's no way I'm EVER going to lose the Brawl-A-Song tournament! I'm sure there's a secret agenda behind it! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Willow Gothraven (Cut to an music-themed outdoor arena with thousands of people in attendance. Inside is a large, circular sports ring, minus the ropes and surrounded by four golden columns, each one with a giant record on top of it. J-Pop Hogo-sha and Willow stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Tournament Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this is gonna be one ROCKIN' battle! The Brawl-A-Song. Tooooooouuuuuuuuuurnament. FINAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!! (motioning to J-Pop Hogo-sha as she enters) On the left side is, from Kyoto, Japan, representing the J-pop genre, J-Pop Hogo-sha! (motioning to Willow as she enters) And on the right side is, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, representing the gothic genre, Willow Gothraven! * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Hey, why're you always so cynical and apathetic? You should lighten up for once! Enjoy life! * Willow: Idealism and those who follow that ideology utterly bore me. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Ma, hontouni (oh, really)? Well, being so pessimistic all the time... (goes into her fighting stance) isn't going to get you anywhere! * Willow: (going into her fighting stance as well) You're going to wither quicker than you blossom. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Antimuzikon (After the fight, a badly-beaten Willow is down on one hand and one knee.) * Tournament Announcer: All.... RI-HI-HI-HI-HIIIIIGHT! We have a winner, and new Brawl-A-Song Champion... J-Pop Hogo-sha! YEEEAAAH!! * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Yatta! Idealism always wins over cynicism, plain and simple. * Willow: Why did I ever have to lose... to someone with a mind full of Disney lies... about how anyone can achieve their dreams? * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Because you don't see life the way I do! That's why. (an alien abduction beam shines over her) Huh? Nani ga okotte iru no (what's going on)? (floats above the ring floor, following the beam) * Willow: You're just going to disappear on me... after what you've done to me?! (Six seconds later, we cut to J-Pop Hogo-sha in what looks like the interior of the Sanctuary II from the MCU movies.) * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Wherever I am right now, I want out right now or you'll be sorry! (Then, a large, bald, muscular, blue-skinned, MCU!Thanos-looking alien approaches J-Pop Hogo-sha. He wears gold, with some silver, neck and shoulder armor with the words "EGO MUSICORUM ODIUM," meaning "I HATE MUSIC," engraved onto it, gold gauntlets, as well as a belt, kneepads, and boots made from the same material, a royal blue top with a gold design that depicts musical notes disintegrating into particles on the front, and faded brown pants.) * Antimuzikon (voiced by Gerald C. Rivers): Hiroko Yamashiro, the winner and champion of the Brawl-A-Song tournament... Welcome aboard my ship, the Finemusicae. So... You dare step forward to oppose my plans of exterminating music? A wholly, and undeniably, laughable decision at best. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: You're darn right, I do! I'm not letting you get away with trying to exterminate any genre of music, and ESPECIALLY not J-pop! * Antimuzikon: Ugh... J-pop?! "Happy Happy" this, "Lucky Lucky" that... That unfathomably disgusting garbage is far too bubbly and cute for my tastes! It always has been, and it always will be. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: HEY! I wouldn't talk about my music like that if I were you! I love it just as much as all the other Japanese girls do, and nothing can change that fact. * Antimuzikon: Do you not realize, young heroine? This whole fighting tournament you participated in was a setup for my ultimate goal of erasing music, yours included, from all of existence. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: I'm going to put an end to you and save music and the world, and if you try to stop me... (goes into her fighting stance) Oukina machigai, nakama (big mistake, buddy)! * Antimuzikon: There's no way I'm letting you stand in the way of my plans, and nothing can prepare you... (goes into his fighting stance) for the inevitable fate of the genres and songs you know! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Antimuzikon is down on one knee and one hand.) * J-Pop Hogo-sha: If you keep trying to exterminate music and doom my planet, you're gonna really regret it! * Antimuzikon: How dare you...? (snaps his fingers) I should have burst your bubbles when I had the chance, Hiroko Yamashiro! (meets the ironic fate of disintegrating into ashes as a result of his music-destroying finger snap backfiring from having been tampered with as a result of being badly beaten) * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Well, what do you know? I beat that evil, music-hating space meanie and saved the world and its music! (jumping for joy into the air) Yatta! (miserably) ...Oh, but I must go back to school before Kobayashi-san gets worried sick about me. (Then, some of the other music-based fighters, all on board the ship with her, come to congratulate Hogo-sha on her heroics.) * Cliff: Whoa! Really? Now, that was totally ROCKIN'!! * J.W.: And a rather fitting way to end the movie's final conflict, too! * Jonathan: Excellently done, young lass. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: (bowing respectfully) Arigato, Classington-san (Thank you, Mr. Classington.) * Rapster: Kid, thanks to you, that mean-ass freakin' alien won't be tryin' to snap music outta existence no mo'. * Lucy: Such a shame that you have to leave and go back home to your geographical location on Earth, Hiroko... just as we do ours. But, never, ever forget this: Should your heart lead you somewhere, follow it there and you can achieve the impossible. * J-Pop Hogo-sha: Well... I'm outta here, you guys. (raising her magic wand into the air) Hogo-sha no chikara... HIAKUTIBU-KA SURU! (guardian power... DEACTIVATE!) (changes back to Hiroko, then walks over to where the abduction hatch is located. Then, a beam appears under the teenage schoolgirl, and she slowly descends through outer space for ten seconds until she floats back down to the Kyoto Koutougakkou school grounds on Earth.) * Kyoto Koutougakkou Student #1: Ne, mite, daremoga! (Hey, look everyone!) It's Hiroko! * Kyoto Koutougakkou Student #2: Hiroko's back! * Mr. Kobayashi: Where have you been, Hiroko? Not only have we been worried sick about you, but in addition, you missed the yearly haru no shiken (spring exam)! * Hiroko: You're not going to be able to believe this, but... I fought in a tournament and saved all music from a great galactic threat. * Mr. Kobayashi: You could have been hurt or killed there, and unless you have anything to say for yourself, that's grounds for detention and a visit to the kouchou (principal)'s office. * Hiroko: Well, fortunately, neither happened. * Mr. Kobayashi: Look, Hiroko, just because you saved all music and the world from an intergalactic threat doesn't mean you won't still be getting detention, OK? * Kyoto Koutougakkou Student #1: Wow, Hiroko? You actually saved us all? Odoroku bakari (awesome)! * Kyoto Koutougakkou Student #3: Let's hear it for the girl who saved music and the world! * Kyoto Koutougakkou Students: (as they, together as a group, lift Hiroko above the ground and walking off with her, with the intention of presenting her to the public for her heroics in defeating Antimuzikon and saving music) Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! Hiroko! * Mr. Kobayashi: (chasing after Hiroko and the other Kyoto Koutougakkou students as they continue cheering her name) Ne, chottomatte (hey, wait)! Get back here! I'm not done talking to you yet! (facepalming) Oh, for crying out loud... (Cut to pre-credits roll, where RTZ's "Face the Music" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right in front of blue fading gradients with black, silver-outlined musical notes. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * J-Pop Hogo-sha on her special moves each have speaking english, whereas other is japanese. Category:MGW characters